def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum
Platinum is a featured character from Def Jam Icon. She is a childhood friend and main love interest of Playa. Biography Raised in a musical household by a happy church-going family, Platinum (then known by her birth-name, Patricia) met and befriended Playa at a young age. Playa remembers that she used to steal candy at a store called Mr. Kim's. Platinum also remembered when Playa, unintentionally, pushed her off a swing set. They would often tease each other on the playground in grade school, but it was usually to cover a genuine pre-adolescent crush. They have not seen each other since growing up. Now, years later, she has established herself as a hot up and-coming chanteuse on Troy Dollar’s label, with a hot single off a respectable second album. Rumors suggest she and Troy are romantically linked, but she denies them, particularly to Playa when they’re reunited in the course of the story. She’s wholesome and sweet, the perfect girl-next-door. But she’s also quite sharp and capable of looking out for herself. She can and will do what it takes to protect herself and those around her, but she will weigh her options thoroughly before making a decision... Def Jam Icon Platinum is a childhood friend and later the main love interest of Playa in Def Jam Icon. Platinum first appeared, along with Troy Dollar and Dae Dae, at Carver's party after they signed their second artist to the label. Playa immediately recognized her when he saw her. Before signing his third artist, Platinum will have sent Playa a message telling him to meet her at the club. After he signs his artist, the game moves into a sequence where Platinum catches up on old times with Playa. While they were talking, Playa assumes that Platinum is dating Troy Dollar. She confirms that is not true and showed interest in Playa. He then, asks Platinum whether they can talk in a more quiet place, and is spotted taking her out of the club by Wink. Later, when Playa's second artist is arrested, Playa invites Platinum over, and during their time together, she informs him that Wheatly, the cop who previously harassed both Playa and Ludacris, and his crooked cops are on Troy Dollar's payroll and convinces him not to take action immediately, adding that if Troy knew about his knowledge of his arrangements with Wheatly it would find its way back to her and ruin their relationship. After Playa is framed for the murder of Curtis Carver, Platinum walks into Playa's previous house and talks with him. She asks him what he plans to do when he says he's going to "sort things out", and after learning of his and Gooch's plans, she warns that Troy will kill them. Playa insists that he'll be fine, and when Platinum offers help, he refuses, but Platinum insists that because she loves him too much, he can't stop her from helping him and Gooch. After being shot by Wheatly and while being buried by Greer, it's revealed that Platinum had betrayed Playa, when he spots Platinum walking up to Wheatly and hugging him, before losing consciousness again. A news bulletin shows that Platinum merged the remains of Carver's and Troy's record labels, and that she left Wink responsible for artists' recruitment and management. In the meeting with Platinum, Playa, who had his face surgically altered, hands her a CD, which is revealed to be a copy of the tape with Wheatly's confessions on it. Wheatly takes the CD and breaks it, instructs Greer to get rid of Playa and leaves the office with Platinum, assuring her that it wasn't anything worth worrying about. After the first fight with Wheatly, Playa sees Platinum trying to avoid the tail of the helicopter (one of the hazards in the Roof stage), after which she is swiped of the building. Playa walks to the end of the building to see if Platinum is gone, but he finds her hanging on to a metal beam. While pleading with him to save her, Platinum learns his identity when he says "My ride or die chick", something he told her back at the house while they were with Gooch. Platinum tries to convince him that all of this was Wheatly's plan, and that she'll testify against him in court and sign a confession. Shortly afterwards, Wheatly shoots Platinum in the back, after which he has to fight Wheatly once again. After the fight, Platinum apologies to Playa before dying in his arms, after which he lays her down and remains standing. Quotes Gallery Platinum2.png Platinum3.png Platinum4.png Platinum5.png|Platinum trying to avoid the helicopter's tail 0612.jpg|K. D. Aubert, voice actress of Platinum Category:Girls Category:Girls From Def Jam Icon Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Celebrities Category:Deceased Characters